doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiruko
is one of the main antagonists in Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone and Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. She is an old and mysterious fortune teller who appears out of nowhere with the apparent intention of helping the heroes find the fabled Rosetta Stones while asking nothing in return. __TOC__ Background An old and mysterious soothsayer who appears out of nowhere and helps the Lee brothers on their quest. Is she really taking them on a journey of enlightenment or is she merely using them for her own greedy gain? She tells them about the world's strongest warrior, which they would be able to fight if they retrieved the Rosetta Stones and took them to Egypt. Seeking to improve their martial arts skills, the brothers follow Hiruko's advice and travel the world in order to collect the stones. Once they have acquired all of them, they go to Egypt, where Hiruko leads them into a pyramid, using the stones to open the way to the place. Once they defeat all guardians inside, Hiruko reveals her true colors, as all she wanted was to find Cleopatra's treasure, attacking the brothers so she could get it all for herself. However, she ends up defeated and dies before she can get to the inner chamber where the treasure was hidden. The NES version of the game changes the story a bit, as Marian mysteriously disappears and Hiruko tells the brothers they would be able to find her if they retrieved the stones. In this version, Hiruko is the person who killed the Lee brothers' friend Brett. ''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone While a spoiler, but not much of a surprise, Hiruko is a major enemy in the fifth and final mission, Egypt. She is very quick and agile, and is aided by several Stonemen during her boss fight. She mainly attacks with her staff, which she wields with great proficiency, and can also launch fireballs for ranged combat, with her small size allowing her to evade punches and other high attacks. After sustaining enough damage, she will attempt to flee and enter Cleopatra's burial chamber all by herself, but due to her not being in possession of all three Rosetta Stones, she exits a few seconds later, utters some final words longing for the treasure and then turns into dust. Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones Hiruko reprises her role in this home console adaptation of the arcade game. She once again gives advice to our heroes on where in the world to go next in their search of the Sacred Stones of Power. After completing Mission 3, Hiruko confesses that she had been in possession of the third stone all along and leads our heroes to Egypt (first doing a quick detour to Italy to prepare for the final battle), where they will face the ultimate enemy (and find Marion in the NES version). Unlike the arcade version, she is not fought as a boss in this game; instead, she only attempts to enter the princess's burial chamber all by herself to claim the power hidden within the pyramid and with it control the world. In the NES version, she also confesses having been her the one who "silenced" Brett. Unfortunately for her, she was unaware of the entire legend of the Sacred Stones of Power, which said: ''"She who enters the tomb carrying less than all four stones will be turned to dust." And so, not knowing of the existence of a fourth stone, she enters the burial chamber while holding only three of them, only to exit a few seconds later and, as the legend predicted, turning into dust. Quotes *''"Find the three Rosetta Stones, then go to Egypt. There you will find the world's strongest enemy, but beware, no one has come back alive."'' (attract introduction screen) *''"The first stone is in China. Your battle is waiting for you, Double Dragons."'' (Mission 1 ending) *''"I know it! You are real strong. I have the stone. From now you will need my help."'' (Mission 3 ending) *''"This door will never open, without the three Rosetta Stones. There is a secret hidden beneath. Hear, go! and find out what it is."'' (Mission 5 building entrance) *''"I'm impressed. You really have strength."'' (Mission 5 boss battle) *''"My... My... Treasure......"'' (Mission 5 death) Gallery double-dragon-3-u-002.jpg|''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone'' 55436-double-dragon-3-the-rosetta-stone-commodore-64-screenshot-hiruko.gif Hiruko - 02.png|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' chardd3neshiruko.gif|'Hirukos artwork from the ''Double Dragon III Famicom manual chardd3neshiruko2.GIF|In-game sprite Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:Double Dragon III bosses Category:Double Dragon III characters